


A Secret Can't Be Told

by orphan_account



Series: DuckTales: Dad [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Louie knows about their dad.This will not end well.
Series: DuckTales: Dad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543030
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm finally doing a multiple-chapter fanfic lol  
Is this series good so far? I've got a crazy twist planned, and I'm scared that it might ruin the entire thing... so if the next chapter comes out in, like, a week, that's why

"Dad," Dewey repeated. "You know about Dad." 

Louie stepped back. "I can't… I can't tell you about him."

"Why not?" Huey asked, standing up abruptly. "I'm the only one who never kept secrets like this from you two, I deserve to know." Despite his promise not to yell, he was raising his voice considerably.

"I can't…" Louie shook his head. "You wouldn't want to know."

"I don't care! I need to know!"

"Oh my- you know about Dad." Dewey finally managed to process this. "How long have you known?"

Louie looked down at the floor and mumbled something.

"What?" Dewey said.

Louie looked up slightly, and said, "two years."

"Two years!" Huey shouted. "You've known about him even before Dewey knew about Mom!"

"I can't tell you!" Louie yelled back. "You can't know!"

"I need to know!"

"Guys!" Dewey said, getting to his feet. "Arguing won't help anything! Huey, just try to be quiet, ok? There is definitely a better way to get answers than to scream." 

He turned to Louie and said softly, "why can't we know?"

Louie blinked back tears and stared at the ground. "You wouldn't… you wouldn't want to know."

Huey opened his mouth, but Dewey gave him a pointed look and he closed it again.

"Do you like him?" 

The question surprised Louie, and it took nearly a minute to say, "I can't tell you. Not about him."

"Please, Louie," Dewey said gently. "Huey deserves to know."

Louie stepped back towards his bed. "No," he whispered. "Huey shouldn't know about him. Huey doesn't deserve this."

He crawled into bed, and after a moment Dewey followed. Huey remained standing for a while, sorting through his thoughts, but he eventually turned off the light and mumbled, "Good night."

And he might've been kidding himself, but he thought he heard Louie reply, "There's nothing good about it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewey finds out.  
Or maybe not.

When Dewey woke up, it wasn't exactly morning yet. In fact, it was midnight. He groaned quietly and rolled over.

From what he could see, Huey was still asleep, his wing hanging over the edge. Louie, who normally rolled out of bed within his first hour of sleep, seemed to have decided to actually sleep in his bed that night.

Dewey gradually feel back asleep, and he was seconds before passing out when it struck him, that's not right.

Louie never slept in his bed. Literally, never. Dewey didn't think that he'd seen Louie not roll out of bed a single day in their lives.

So, obviously Dewey had to investigate.

He crept out of bed, being careful not to wake up Huey. He walked slowly down the hall, making sure not to disturb Webby's sleep. He traveled downstairs, avoiding the creaky step.

Dewey wasn't exactly sure where he was going. He was trying to find Louie, obviously, but he had no idea where his brother could be. Yet somehow, he knew he was going to find him.

Eventually, he began to hear something. He stopped, listening intently.

That was definitely something, coming from the room at the end of the long hallway. He could hear something, but it was faint and he couldn't make out the words.

He kept walking, all the while trying to figure out what was being said by… who was that?

Another voice seemed to be replying… this voice wasn't nearly as loud as the first, but Dewey would recognize it anywhere… that was Louie!

He walked faster, more like jogging. Silence from the room at the end of the hallway. He began to run. More silence. He began to sprint.

Then, "I can't believe Mom ever married you."

Dewey tripped, landing on his knees right in front of the room. "I can't believe Mom ever married you." Louie was talking to their dad!

"What was that!" the loud voice barked.

"I don't know, sir," Louie drawled. "For all I know, it's my brothers."

And Dewey would never forget the look of shock and utter horror on Louie's face when the door opened.

"I'm so sorry, Dewey."

When Dewey woke up, Huey was standing over him.

"Are you ok?" Huey whispered. "You were screaming."

Dewey opened and closed his mouth several times before managing to get out, "Yeah. Bad dream, that's all."

He sat up, looking around their room.

"How did I get on the floor?"

Huey shrugged. "Want to talk about it?"

"About what?" Dewey pressed his wing to his head, trying to block out the headache.

Huey scanned his face nervously, as if trying to figure out if he was joking.

"The nightmare."

"Oh, uh…." Already the details were escaping Dewey. It was definitely something to do with Louie… and Dad! How could that be a nightmare?

Dewey shrugged. "Not really. I forgot all of it already."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, any guesses as to why Dewey can't remember?


End file.
